Reversed Roles
by JUSTABBY23
Summary: This is the story of what would happen if Katniss would have fallen in love with Peeta when she was five. Same plot but a few differences. PLEASE read!
1. Chapter 1

As I sat in the meadow, I thought about those beautiful blue eyes. The way they sparkle in the sunlight and the way you can see his humble soul when looking into them. Ah, Peeta. The love of my life.

Suddenly I'm snapped out of my thoughts when I hear a twig break behind me. I rapidly bring my bow to my shoulder and load it with an arrow. As I twist around, I realize it was only Gale.

"Whoa. It's just me!" he says frantically.

"Sorry. I was just thinking things through. I wasn't paying attention."

He raises his eyebrows skeptically. "What about?" he questions.

I can already feel the blood rushing to my cheeks. "Um… I was thinking about Prim's goat, lady." I lie.

"Katniss, we've been friends for years. You think I don't know when you're lying? Even if we weren't friends, I could still tell you lied because you hesitated and you blushed." He tells me honestly.

"Fine. I was thinking about Peeta. Happy?" I question.

"Very." He says, with a teasing grin on his face. Oh great.

"Ooo Peeta! I love you. You're so dreamy and handsome!" Gale squeals, apparently attempting to imitate my voice. I just roll my eyes at him and walk past him.

"Whatever. I'm going home. See you tomorrow." I say to him.

"See you later Catnip."

Later that evening, while I settle down in bed for the night, I start to dream of the boy I've loved since I was five years old. Hopefully, one day, he might actually like me back. But sadly until then, I'll have to admire him from afar.

**Author's notes: Thank you for reading! I would really appreciate it if you could comment, even if it is only criticism, I welcome it. PLEASE comment if you want more. Sorry it was so short. Thanks ;)**

**(P.S. this is my first fanfic so sorry if it sucks)**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, before school begins, I drop Prim off at her classroom, and start heading towards my own. When I get there, I head to my normal seat, in the back of the class. After I'm seated and am ready to learn, Peeta walks in the room. God, he's gorgeous.

He sits down in the front, by the window, with all of his friends, including Delly Cartwright. Ugh, I hate her. She always tries to act like she doesn't have feelings for Peeta, but it's obvious that she does. The only person who hasn't seemed to notice yet is Peeta, himself.

Once the teacher begins her lesson, I completely ignore her, and just stare at the back of his head. I love his blond, curly locks, and the way they shine when the sun hits them just right.

Time seems to have flown by as I stare at Peeta, because the next thing I know, class is being dismissed. I stand up, gather my things, and head to my next class.

I don't have any other classes with Peeta until after lunch, so the rest of the morning is pretty uneventful. Before I reach the cafeteria, my friend Madge bumps into me. "Hey" I say.

"Hi. What's up?"

"Well Mrs. Becker just gave us a ton of math homework. That must be the reason why nobody likes her." I complain.

"Oh, that stinks. Hey, did you hear about Delly and Peeta? Someone told me that he asked her out this morning after second period. I'm really sorry." She tells me sincerely.

My heart plummets to the bottom of my stomach._ NO_, I thought to myself. _She's not right for him. _As if you are? A little voice inside my head questioned. Madge was the only person I could trust with this information, so a long time ago, I admitted my feelings for Peeta to her.

"Come on, maybe some food will make you feel better", Madge offers.

It turns out that heading to the cafeteria only made me feel worse. I had a perfect view of the popular kids table, and I could clearly see Peeta and Delly holding hands. I suddenly felt very mad, so I stormed out of the cafeteria before I did something that I would later regret. I could hear Madge calling after me to come back, but I just kept walking, and then ran as fast as I could towards the woods.

It wasn't until I reached Gale and I's meeting place, that I realized I was jealous. I, Katniss Everdeen, envied Delly Cartwright. As I thought and sifted through all of my emotions, I became more and more disgusted with myself. Why am I thinking of a silly boy, when I should be worrying about Prim. After all, the reaping is in a few days, and this will be her first year participating in it.


	3. Chapter 3

One week later, it's reaping day. I have been dreading this day for months, not just because I'm scared about myself, but because I'm terrified for Prim. She is scared out of her mind. Every night, she crawls into my bed, and snuggles up to me. Then, after she wakes me up, I have to comfort her as the tears stream down her face.

As we're both getting dressed in our best clothes for the reaping, I can see her eyes start to glisten from moisture.

"What's wrong little duck?" I ask, even though I already know exactly what's wrong.

"Katniss, what if they pick me?" she asks, with a slight tremor in her voice.

"Trust me. They won't." I tell her confidently.

I guess she does trust me, because she stays quiet and looks a bit more relaxed.

We start heading out of the house, towards the town square. As we walk, I start to think about Peeta. I haven't had much time to worry about him recently, because of everything else, but now, I'm extremely nervous. Not only do I have myself to worry about, but I have to worry about three other people also. Prim, Peeta, and Gale. Oh, please don't make any of them be reaped. I'd rather myself be reaped then any of them.

We arrive at the square, when Prim starts to hyperventilate. I abruptly stop, which also causes her to stop also, and I pull her to the side. "Calm down" I tell her gently, as I put my hands on her shoulders. "You'll be fine."

"But what about you Katniss?" she questions worriedly.

"I'll be okay too. Listen, after the reaping, how about you, Gale, and I go to the meadow and have a nice, relaxing picnic. Does that sound good?"

"Yes. It sounds great."

"Ok. Now go find the other girls your age, and I'll meet you right back here when this whole nightmare is over." I whisper the last part quietly, so no peacekeepers could overhear.

She slowly turns around and starts walking, while at the same time, I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around to find Gale standing quietly, with a very sad smile on his face.

"Hey" he says

"Hey" I reply.

"How's Prim?"

"Extremely scared."

"Same with Rory."

We then stand in silence, not exactly uncomfortable, but not completely relaxing either. I inform him of the plans Prim and I made a few minutes ago for after the reaping, and he agrees that it would be nice.

We say our goodbyes and walk to our respected sections. As I walk, I can feel my hands start to sweat from nervousness. I quickly wipe them off on my dress, hoping nobody had noticed. I am Katniss Everdeen. I'm not supposed to get nervous.

While we wait for everyone else to get here, my mind automatically goes to Peeta. What would I do if Peeta was reaped? I can't volunteer for him because I'm a girl. Would Gale volunteer instead? I highly doubted that. Gale has his family to protect.

Unexpectedly, it hits me. I would surely fall apart and mentally fade away from the world exactly like my mother, if Peeta were to head for the games. The same goes with Prim. Oh, sweet, innocent Prim. She doesn't deserve to die. She should live a long happy life. Or as happy as she can get in District 12.

I'm suddenly ripped from my thoughts as Effie Trinket, our district's escort, taps the microphone to see if it's on. Her voice comes out loud, clear, and very annoying.

"Welcome. Welcome. Now, the time has come for us to select one courageous man and woman, for the honor, of representing District 12!" She says with her stupid accent.

Gale's eyes meet mine before we mouth the phrase we both know Effie is about to say, in perfect sync. After all, she says it every year.

"May the odds be ever in your favor."

She heads towards the female bowl with every teenage girls name, as my stomach is fluttering from butterflies._ Here we go. _I think to myself.

Effie reaches in the bowl, pulls out a slip, and walks back towards the microphone to announce the female tribute. She pauses for a long moment to build up the suspense. And when she finally does say the unlucky name, my heart literally stops.

**Cliffhanger! **


End file.
